


Dinner

by HealerWarrior



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerWarrior/pseuds/HealerWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was suppose to be a nice chat over dinner turns into a battle of personalities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

"I'll order the Fettuccine Alfredo.. Add kale." Misha said as he handed the menu to the waitress. A big toothy grin flashed on his face.

"I'll take the same." Jensen spoke softly and quietly as he too handed over his menu.

"Make it three, please. Thank you." Jared smiled as he pushed over his menu. The waitress smiled and hurried off.

They sat there in silence.

Complete silence.

Then the conversations broke out.

\---

"So, _Jensen_ ," Dean went on. "I hear you respect women?"

"Indeed, I do." He spoke firmly.

"I see, but where's the fun in that?" Dean replied, leaning slightly forward. "Marriage is a big commitment. Don't you ever, you know, get bored?"

"Never. My wife is beautiful, and she's the love of my life. There's no other."

"Sure." Dean said, leaning back with a smirk. "That's what I said about Lisa, but you know how many ladies I fu-"

\---

"So, Sam, how's life?" Jared asked, smiling softly and sipping at his red wine. Sam nodded, looking off into the distance.

"Dean says I mean something." He said, nodding continuously, tears building up in his eyes. "But I don't think I do anymore."

"Well, um-"

"I mean, what good have I done?" Sam said, wiping a tear from his cheek and shaking his head. "I've done no good."

"Look, Sam, always keep fighting, brother." Jared said as he tapped the table with his finger. "There's always good days to loo-"

"There's no good days." Tears. "No good. At all." More tears. "Just me." Non-stop tears.

 ---

"And then I was like, 'Dude, calm yourself' Because Destiel is totally there, like even the writers are keeping it from us, yeah? What about you, Cas? Whatcha think?"

"I think you are accusing me of being in a homosexual relationship with Dean."

"Of course I am. It's totally there. I mean the first episode you guys met? Ugh, I fangirled so hard! I totally ship it."

"You 'ship' it?" Castiel tilted his head, "How are you shipping anything of this topic?"

"Not like-No, not actually shipping. I mean-"

"What are you two talking about?" Dean leaned over with a smirk, "Hey, Cas."

"See!" Misha exclaimed, "He totally wants to blow you, man."

"What?" Dean asked, glancing over at Misha with wide eyes.

"Dean blows me a lot."

"I KNEW IT!" Misha shouted, causing a few odd looks from around the restaurant.

"What? No, Cas, I don't." Dean corrected, shaking his head.

"Yes, you do. You will, at times, come up and blow on me to scare me. It works every time," Castiel explained, leaning slightly towards Misha, raising his eye brows. "It's so annoying, Dean, I do wish you'd stop."

"Fine." Dean said, with wide eyes. "I'll stop randomly blowing on your neck, Cas."

"Thank you." Castiel nodded, glancing back to Misha.

Awkward silence for a moment.

"Wait," Misha leaned towards Castiel, raising an eyebrow. "He has sucked your dick though, right?"

\---

"Sam, please-"

"I just," Sam found it hard to speak, so many tears. So much pain. "I just love him so much."

"Y-You're brother?" Jared asked, raising an eyebrow. "Dean? You love Dean?"

"Yes, I'd do anything for him but he doesn't seem to ca-"

Misha leaned over and rested his chin on Jared's large shoulder, and whispered in his ear. "I totally ship it."

Jared shrugged Misha away and shook his head.

"Sam, Dean loves you too and that's why he doesn't want you dying for him...again, you know?"

"I'm a big boy now though, and I should be able to make my own decisions!" More tears.

"Sam-"

More dramatic tears.

"Please-"

Tears.

"Stop-"

Gross sobbing.

"Crying..."

\---

"So, it's _not_ an open relationship?!" Dean asked, clearly puzzled on the subject.

" _No_." Jensen snapped, crossing his arms. "It's _marriage_. I love her. She loves me. We love our family."

"Wait," Dean said, eyes wide, leaning back and raising his hands. "You have a _family_ with her? As in, a  _kid_?!"

"Yes." Jensen said through gritted teeth. " _Why_?"

"Dude, no way! Kids tie you down man, get rid of 'em!"

" _What_?" Jensen said, raising an eyebrow. "What did you just say to-?"

"It's okay," Jared said, leaning over into Jensen's shoulder. "Please, nobody get upset, Sam's upset enoug-"

"Why, Dean?!" Sam shouted through tears. "Why must you be so goddamn stubborn with me?! If I want to die, let me die! It's my turn anyways!"

"Sam, shut it!" Dean shouted.

"Guys-" Jared pleaded, hands extended to try to calm everyone.

Shouting.

"Guys, please-"

Tears.

"I ship it!" Misha shouted.

More shouting. 

"Guys, we're going to get kicked out, please-"

"Excuse me?" A man approached, obviously the manager. Jared swallowed hard.

"I'm so sorry for them, they can get a little-"

"We're going to have to ask you guys to leave."

"Oh, alright." Jared nodded. "Again," He said, standing up. The others reluctantly following his actions. "So sorry."

\---

~Warrior


End file.
